Submit a Charactor
by Katie.d13
Summary: Son or Duaghter of ANY god! most will be accepted! look inside and submit please! ALL MAJOR CHARACTERS CHOSEN! You can still submit minor characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so I have an idea for an extra story. It's when all the main characters, (Percy Annabeth Grover Tyson etc.) aren't there anymore, except Thalia of the hunt. Its twenty years later and the lost hero didn't (and in this story wont) happen. So this is a submission of characters. I will pick the main, best friend of the main lover of the main, and all the rest of the friends along the way. Almost all submissions will be put in the story. Thanks in advance I will post the winners. Please submit with the following. If they are * then they are not mandatory but are fun extras.**

Full name:

*nickname:

Godly parent:

Mortal parent:

History

Where is currently living or used to live:

Human siblings: (if any— If mortal parent remarried and stuff)

*Birthday:

Age: (I may change it to make the story flow better.)

*Scars, tattoos, piercings etc.:

Hair:

Hair cut length:

Eyes:

Skin color:

Height:

*weight:

Clothes—

Formal:

Casual—

camp:

Away from camp (if they aren't a year rounder):

*Jewelry or make up:

*monster they have fought:

Weapon of choice:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weakness:

Strength:

Personality:

*enemies

*Favorite activity at camp:

*Favorite place at camp:

*Favorite place away from camp:

*Magic item:

Did I forget anything? :

**Please use detail! I will post winners ASAP! :) Thanks!**


	2. The results!

**A/N I have the results! Congrats to those who won the main Characters! I will try to use all the other submissions as extras! But these are the main.**

**The main Characters**

Satyrs: Jakob (courtesy of ) Felder

Satyresses (girl satyrs. THEY ARE REAL (in Greek mythology) I looked it up.) Fawn and Holly

with Sadie Garsadol

GleekPJOFreak with Andrew Johnson

RainyVapor with Sheanina Nicked

Delta Omega with Charlotte Pierce

DanceoftheSwan with Drew Taylor

awesome1234 with Adam Vanderhorn

Rayven with Archlilli Midnight Kloak

Karin.2499 with Katherine Ricardo

11percyjackson11 with Leila Elizabeth McCarthy

_And now to meet the Characters …_

Jakob and Felder…the satyrs

So I have known Sadie was a demigod for a while but Chiron said I should wait to bring her to Camp. He said something about a big mission… Well my brother, Felder and I both are almost identical. Brown hair brown eyes, and crippled to the mortals. Having fury goat legs aren't really an advantage in the mortals' world. Our horns are little stubs so we have to where caps. I like my baseball caps…and Felder THE WEIRDO HE IS wears a sombrero…don't ask.

Fawn and Holly…the satyresses

Holly and I are so excited! Our first mission is to pick up 7 demigods along with the two other satyrs…Jakob and Felder. (Shut it Holly! I DO NOT!) Ignore Holly in the background for now. Anyway… We both have short curly hair and green eyes. Being twins can have its advantages when you like tricking two particular satyrs…

Sadie Garsadol

Living in New York means you days aren't always normal… But I'll talk about that later. How about I tell you a bit about myself. I am fifteen and I am a freshman in high school. Besides from being dyslexic and having ADHD, I am very smart. In eighth grade my teachers voted me to be most successful. I have honey blonde hair that is curly. It is the length o my elbows so it is in a ponytail often. My eyes are a stormy gray. I absolutely HATE spiders, and I think they hate me too. Oh and I swear, if you come ANYWHERE near me with anything pink, I will hurt you.

Andrew Johnson

So I'm Andrew… if you call me that I will do something you will never forget. Call me AJ. I am sixteen. I ran away because this dragon thing showed up at my school. I won't ever admit it to anyone, but it scared the crap out of me. So I'm wandering around Manhattan right now trying to stay out of trouble…*rolls eyes*(as if) I didn't always live in New York though, I lived in Italy for a while and also Greece. My mom told me I got my mischievous personality from my father, not my step dad who is some goody two shoes. My step sister Alexia is super annoying, so running away isn't that bad right now. All I have with me is my guitar, a small knife for any guys who have the guts to attack me, and my quick hands for all the stuff I am going to need.

Sheanina Nicked

Shea here! So I am super hyper, especially right now because I found a whole liter of Coke…and drank it. Here in Concord Vermont nothing ever happens so I'm a little bored. I'm looking through my closet and found my favorite t-shirt. Its black and says Got Death? Ah…The intelligence of the milk logo… Anyway…My hair is black with blue highlights it flows down to my waist. My eyes are super unique. They are black with an aqua color outline. My ears are pierced and I normally wear my globe earrings. If you even try to put makeup on me that isn't just CLEAR lip gloss, something pleasant is not in your future.

Charlotte Pierce

Hey! I'm Charlotte, but please…just call me Chuck. So right now I'm playing with fire in the kitchen. My mom is probably going to freak…oh well! I have gotten kicked out of a lot of schools, most of the time I was playing with fire. I am fourteen. Most people say that I am very hard to read, nowhere close to an open book. I am more like a closed book with a padlock in a safe. I have dark brown hair that is wavy and flows a little past my shoulders. My eyes are a bronze color. My left cartilage is pierced with a gold hoop. Some kids make fun of me for it but they can go screw a cat. And under any circumstances, around me, never ever start crying unless it is a GOOD reason to cry about. Near me there is no, Oh my god I broke a nail! Boo hoo boo hoo, blah, blah, blah.

Drew Taylor

I'm Drew, and that's it. No stupid nicknames or I will beat you down! Don't make fun of me for my scar either! I may look weak but you just wait, piss me off and your gone. I am sixteen. So maybe I like music…a little. I play video games like a normal guy so back off! New York is probably the best place to live when you want to pick a fight. You can do it in a ally way and no one will ever catch you. Ha! Perfect! Don't tell me what to do either, that's when your most defiantly dead. You hear me? D-E-A-D! DEAD!

Adam Vanderhorn

You're talking to Adam right now. Yep, that's me, Adam. I live in Ontario Canada, but I'm in Boston on some school field trip. I'm actually excited. It's a baseball game, the Red Socks against the Yankees. I don't get why we need to come to America for a baseball game though. I have dark brown hair that's curly and messy. My eyes are brown but have little tints of blue in them. I am very fast swimmer, I also like running too. My mom told me I should try surfing one day, but I live nowhere near the ocean. Maybe going to Boston will let me get a chance, although I really hate big cities. Please don't annoy me because I have a really short temper. I don't want to be kicked out of another school.

Archlilli Midnight Kloak

Archy! That's me! Living in New York far away from my mom who is in Cali, yep…living the dream. I am sixteen. I have pitch black hair that runs a little above my shoulders with a blue streak and dark blue eyes. Don't invite me to any formal events if you expect me to wear a dress. I'll be there in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I am an all black kind of girl. Chocolate is my weakness, I will hurt you if you hold it against me though. I can be pissed off easily so don't annoy me. I can be nice when I want to, which isn't often. I like music; it can calm me down a bit when I'm mad. I am not afraid of the dark, I actually prefer it. I'm much more comfortable in a totally black room. I have a few piercings, and lots of bracelets. I have a mood necklace that actually works, and I wear very heavy eyeliner. You have a problem with the way I look, meet me outside the Empire State Building at 3 o'clock.

Katherine Ricardo

Please, call me Kat. My mom just recently died, so now I'm wandering the woods in New Jersey. I don't really know or care where I'm going. I am fifteen. I really want to pick a fight right now but there is no one out here. My hair is black and reaches the length of about two and a half feet all the way down to my waist. My eyes are "Electric blue" as my mom used to say. I'm really not in the mood for describing myself and crap like that so… just leave me alone and wait for the rest of the story…

Leila Elizabeth McCarthy

My father is a freaking drug addict. It got way to annoying. My so called friends are freaking bitches. One scared me on my left arm, so I have vowed myself into never getting close to anyone else again. I pray to whatever god there is out there that my vow will stand. I ran away. My hair is blonde and flows down to my waist, although I keep it in twin French braids. MY eyes are a very pale, icy blue and are the shape of almonds. I am always wearing shorts because I never get cold, so when you see an idiot walking through a blizzard at below zero degrees, wearing shorts, that's me.

The Prophecy

Thirteen shall travel in thus group.

The greater and lesser of the troop, will make the journey of lesser droop.

One shall betray while they call you friend,

TO find the item lost in the end.

But fear the flying fury with the might of all,

To be quick, it will be time to choose the fall.

With the power of Thoughts, speed, lightning, darkness, tide, music, war, nature and ice,

The fate of our world will be precise.

**A/N Okay that's them! :) Those who submitted, the selection process was very difficult! I will try to put your characters in for minor. I loved them all and thanks for all the entries! The story will be up soon. **

**The Story is called, **_**The Lost Sword**_


	3. CHECK IT OUT IT IS UP!

**A/N Check out the story I posted it on my profile! :) thanks for all of your entries again! In the notes I have taken a bunch of the minors have made it in. wont list now cause dad telling me to get of computer. CHECK IT OUT! :) THANKS SOOOO MUCH!**


End file.
